Remember me and don't forget
by Elinea
Summary: Il a laissé Teyla derrière lui mais pour elle, il n'est pas vraiment parti. Tag pour "Sunday" Beckla ainsi qu'un petit peu de McShep et de Zelenka/Weir mais c'est vraiment un tout petit peu


L'idée de cet OS m'est venue en revoyant 'Sunday' ainsi que d'autres épisodes avec des petites scène 'Beckla'

Genre: Drame/Romance

Rating: T

Couples: Beckla, mention de McShep et de Zelenka/Weir

Résumé: Il a laissé Teyla derrière lui mais pour elle, il n'est pas vraiment parti. Tag pour "Sunday"

Warning: Character Death

* * *

_**Remember me and don't forget**_

Elle sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle. Teyla se souvenait de l'explosion et qu'elle avait été gravement blessée. Elle se sentit tomber dans l'inconscience lorsqu'elle entendit une voix douce l'appelait.

"Teyla !"

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et vit le Dr Beckett à côté d'elle. Elle tendit la main vers lui et il la serra doucement dans la sienne.

"Je suis là. Il y a eu une explosion et tu as un éclat dans l'abdomen Teyla. On t'emmène à l'infirmerie et je vais t'enlevais ça. Ne t'en fais pas ça sera du gâteau pour moi."

Il lui souria. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle sentait toujours la main du médecin dans la sienne. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour la soigner. Carson était tout pour elle. Son médecin, son ami, son amant et surtout le père de son futur enfant. Elle savait aussi qu'il serait la première personne qu'elle verrait en se réveillant. C'est sur cette pensée que Teyla sombra dans l'inconscience.

∞SGA∞

Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux car elle se sentait encore fatigués mais finalement elle réussi à se réveiller. Une des infirmière qui s'occupait d'un autre patient remarqua que la jeune s'était réveiller et appela le médecin.

"Docteur !! Teyla est réveillé."

La jeune athosienne qui s'attendait à voir Carson se précipitait vers elle fut surprise en voyant le Dr Biro s'approchait. Teyla essaya de se relever mais le médecin l'en empêcha.

"Teyla ! Vous devez vous reposer. Nous avons failli vous perdre alors n'essayer pas de faire trop d'efforts."

Le Dr Biro lui souria pour tenter de rassurer la jeune femme mais Teyla n'était pas dupe. Elle se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Où est le Dr Beckett ?"

Le médecin changea d'expression. Elle ne voulait pas lui annoncer la nouvelle alors elle choisit d'éluder la question.

"Je vais prévenir le colonel Sheppard de votre réveil."

Le Dr Biro laissa Teyla et quitta l'infirmerie afin d'informer le colonel Sheppard du réveil de sa patiente. Teyla, elle, était plus inquiète que jamais et elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait apprendre.

∞SGA∞

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Dr Biro revint en compagnie du colonel Sheppard. Ce dernier portait sa tenue officielle pour les cérémonies. En voyant le chagrin sur le visage de John, les pires craintes des Teyla se justifièrent.

"Colonel ! Où est le Dr Beckett ?"

Devant le silence du militaire, la jeune se mit à le supplier pour qu'il lui réponde.

"Je vous en prie John. Dîtes-moi où est Carson ?"

Sheppard la regarda avec compassion. Il ferma les yeux et lui répondit.

"Il est mort Teyla."

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

"Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il était là avec moi quand on m'as emmené ici. Ca ne peut pas être vrai."

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. La jeune femme avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle.

"Comment ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment... comment est-il... mort ?"

La voix de Teyla était tremblante et le colonel hésita un instant avant de lui répondre.

"Il y a eu une explosion similaire à celle qui vous a blessé. On lui avait dit de ne pas prendre de risque et de ne pas y aller mais il ne nous a pas écouté. Il est mort en sauvant la vie d'un homme."

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes et regarda le militaire. La tristesse se lisait sur son visage. Sheppard pensa qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter l'infirmerie.

"Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser vous reposer et je vais aller assister à la cérémonie funéraire."

Il allait partir quand Teyla le retint par le bras.

"J'aimerais assister à la cérémonie."

Le militaire hésita un moment puis revint vers elle.

"Je vais vous chercher un fauteuil roulant.

-En mémoire de Carson, je me tiendrais debout."

Le ton de la jeune femme était dure et John comprit que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se lever. Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie et partirent en direction de Teyla afin qu'elle mette une tenue plus adéquate pour la cérémonie.

∞SGA∞

Teyla était dans les quartiers de Carson, assise sur le lit. Les affaires de ce dernier étaient encore là et n'avaient pas été ramenés sur Terre. Elle repensait à tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble et elle savait qu'il allait beaucoup lui manquer. La jeune femme avait une requête à faire à Elizabeth mais elle n'avait pas le courage de le faire.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte. Elle se tourna et vit McKay se tenir dans l'entrée. Ce dernier fut légèrement surpris de la voir quand il se rappela ce que Carson lui avait dit sur lui et Teyla.

"Euh... Teyla. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulait pas vous déranger.

- Ce n'est pas grave Rodney."

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes sur ses joues et lui fit signe de rentrer. Le canadien entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit.

"Il vous manque n'est ce pas ?

- Oui et j'ais l'impression que plus rien n'a de sens. Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à tenir."

Rodney prit délicatement Teyla par les épaules pour qu'elle regarde.

"Tu ne dois pas abandonner. Carson ne l'aurait pas voulu. Tu dois continuer. Pour toi, pour Carson et pour le bébé."

Elle le regarda étonnée. Seul elle et Carson étaient au courant. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore annoncé aux autres. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus que le scientifique l'avait tutoyé, fait très rare chez lui.

"Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

- Eh bien.. disons que... disons que j'avais remarqué qu'il se comportait différemment depuis quelques jours alors je l'ais un peu suivi un petit peu partout jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau, ce qu'il a fait au bout d'un moment."

Tous les deux rirent un peu.

"Carson était mon meilleur ami et je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur lui. Je lui confiais mes peurs, ce qui me tourmentais et lui, il m'écoutait. Son absence va laisser un grand vide que personne ne pourra remplacer."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Teyla prit la parole.

"Rodney ?

- Oui Teyla ?

- J'aimerais demander quelque chose à Elizabeth mais je n'en ais pas le courage. Est-ce que vous voudriez m'accompagnez afin de me soutenir, ne serais-ce que par votre présence ?

- Bien sure Teyla !

- Merci."

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent les quartiers de Carson afin de se rendre dans le bureau du Dr Weir.

∞SGA∞

"Ca va être difficile Teyla.

- Je le sais Elizabeth mais j'aimerais au moins savoir si c'est possible."

Les deux jeunes femmes argumentaient leurs points de vue par rapport à la demande de Teyla. Au souhait de cette dernière, Rodney était aussi présent mais pour l'instant il n'était pas intervenu. Elizabeth poussa un soupir et reprit la parole.

"Le problème est que la famille de Carson demandera sûrement à récupérer ses affaires personnelles.

- Je comprends."

Voyant l'air de tristesse de Teyla, le canadien décida de l'aider.

"Pourquoi ne pas leur dire que Carson avait une petite amie, qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte et, de ce fait, qu'ils avaient prévu de se marier et de vivre ensemble ?"

Elizabeth fut scandalisée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Ca serait mentir Rodney ! Qui plus est mentir à des gens qui viennent de perdre un être cher et qui sont en deuil !!"

Devant l'air outré d'Elizabeth, Rodney s'appuya sur le bureau et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux.

"Non Elizabeth. Ca serait dire la vérité."

La jeune femme regarda tour à tour le scientifique et l'athosienne et elle comprit.

"Teyla ?

- Oui Elizabeth."

Au ton de Teyla, Elizabeth sut que Rodney disait la vérité. Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit. Elle porta son regard sur Teyla et lui fit un léger sourire.

"Dans ce cas, je pense que je pourrais trouver un arrangement avec eux mais ils risquent de demander à vous rencontrer Teyla et ça risque de poser problème.

- Je le sais bien Elizabeth et cela ne me dérangera pas au contraire même si je sais que je devrai leur mentir sur certains points comme mon lieu de naissance, où je vis, comment on s'est rencontré mais je me sens prête à le faire.

- Très bien. Alors, je t'appellerais dans une heure pour te dire quand on pourra aller sur Terre.

- Merci beaucoup Elizabeth."

Elizabeth lui souria une nouvelle fois et Teyla et Rodney quittèrent le bureau d'Elizabeth. Ils descendirent dans la salle d'embarquement et, avant de se séparer, Teyla s'approcha du scientifique.

"Rodney ! Merci d'être venu avec moi.

- De rien."

Ill allait partir quand elle le retint par le bras.

"Rodney ! Vous devriez lui parler !

- A qui ?

- Au colonel Sheppard !"

Le visage du canadien se voila.

"Non, il ne vaut mieux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si je lui disais, il me rejetterais. De plus, il a l'air très attiré par Elizabeth.

- C'est bizarre car il m'as semblé que ces derniers temps Elizabeth passait beaucoup de son temps libre avec le Dr Zelenka."

L'expression de McKay changea complétement.

"Ah ! Dans ce cas, vous ne sauriez pas où je peux le trouver ?

- Il me semble qu'il est allé dans ses quartiers après votre retour sur Atlantis.

- Bien et merci Teyla."

L'athosienne lui souria et Rodney partit en direction des quartiers du colonel Sheppard.

∞SGA∞

Teyla était assise au bord de la jetée sud, les jambes dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Le soleil se couchait. Elle repensait à sa visite sur Terre et aux parents de Carson. Quelqu'un s'approcha, s'assit derrière elle et passa les bras autour de sa taille. La jeune femme ne se retourna pas parce qu'elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait car une seule personne se comportait ainsi à son égard.

"Comment ça s'est passé sur Terre ?

- Plutôt bien. Tes parents ont été très sympathiques avec moi et quand je leur ais expliqué ma situation et ma demande, ils ont tout de suite acceptés. Ce sont vraiment des gens charmants. Tu as beaucoup de chance de les avoir."

Il lui souria.

"Je sais."

Il resserra légèrement son étreinte et Teyla posa ses mains sur les siennes.

"Promets-moi que tu feras attention à toi et à elle.

- Je te le promets. Comment peux-tu savoir que se sera elle et pas lui ?

- Je sais pas. Peut-être est-ce l'instinct ?"

La jeune femme ria un peu mais la tristesse revint rapidement sur son visage.

"Tu vas horriblement me manquer. C'est tellement injuste ce qui c'est produit aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ça c'est produit ? Pourquoi toi ?"

Il mit une main sous le menton de l'athosienne et tourna le visage en larmes de la jeune femme vers le sien.

"Eh ! Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu ne peux rien y changer."

Il essuya les larmes de Teyla.

"Et puis, depuis que je suis arrivé sur cette cité, j'ais vu tant de chosesque je n'aurais jamais imaginé alors personne ne peut prédire ce qui peut se passer.

- Oui. Cette galaxie et l'univers sont tellement vaste. Qui sait se qui peut se produire ?"

Ils rapprochèrent leurs visages et s'embrassèrent délicatement. Le baiser était doux et sucré lais c'était aussi une tendre promesse. La jeune femme eut du mal à rompre ce baiser.

"A bientôt Carson."

Elle ferma les yeux et resta un moment ainsi. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il n'était plus là. La jeune femme se tourna vers le soleil qui se couchait. Elle devait penser à l'avenir, à elle et à l'enfant qu'elle portait. Même s'il n'était plus là, une part de lui était toujours en elle. Elle allait continuer à ce battre. Contre les wraiths et les réplicateurs. Mais aussi à explorer la galaxie et l'univers. Jusqu'au jour où ils se retrouveraient.

* * *

Tout commentaire est le bienvenue 


End file.
